villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kane (Wrestler)
Kane was a villain from WWE who was portrayed as the half-brother of The Undertaker, yet unlike The Undertaker (who would often switch sides) Kane tended to remain a villain (or "heel" as they are called in the profession): originally Kane wore a mask to conceal his identity and was a savage brute of an almost demonic nature - as could be seen when his theme song played, the area would be bathed in red light and the stage would ignite into flame (via special pyrotechnic effects). He is portrayed by . Appearance As the series progressed Kane became unmasked and although still a brutal fighter no longer concealed his identity - Kane's favored finishing move is the Chokeslam and also rarely talks, tending to be a slow-moving opponent: in the early days Kane was seen as almost impervious to pain (much like The Undertaker) but in later times his invulnerability was weakened somewhat, though he is still a formidable foe both in and out of the ring. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': Kane possesses the ability to live indefinitely, he appears young in his 50's. *'Nigh-Invulnerability': For unknown reasons, Kane can endure injuries that would be fatal to others. Unlike his brother the Undertaker, Kane is a living human being which makes his seeming invulnerability all the more impressive. He has withstood being engulfed in flames, a normal person would've died virtually instantly but Kane returned the following week. After chasing Shane McMahon to a limousine, Shane trapped him in it and crashed the limo against an 18 wheeler truck. The force was so much that the truck nearly toppled over. Despite receiving some medical attention, Shane's instigation woke Kane up a week later. Though Kane is virtually impossible to kill, he can feel pain just like anyone else. Normal wrestlers are able to stun him enough to pin him for the three count. When Kane first debuted in 1997, he was impervious to pain and it took three tombstones from his brother the Undertaker to just barely keep him down long enough to pin him for the three count. At 1998 Over the Edge, Vader hit Kane with a wrench twice, but he was only able to subdue him for a few seconds. Later on when he unmasked, Kane's immunity to feeling pain decrease somewhat but he still had a incredibly high tolerance for pain. *'Pyrokinesis': Kane has the ability to conjure fire. This power allows him to shoot fireballs out of his hand and summon fire through the ring posts. This power does have its limits though as Kane was unable to contain the fire on his arm in the 1998 Inferno Match against his brother. As well, Kane couldn't stop the fire from burning him when he was kicked into a dumpster lit on fire, he had a few temporary scars afterwards. *'Teleportation': Kane has entered rooms without any means of entering. *'Telekinesis': Kane has shown this ability through turning the lights on by raising his hands. *'Healing Factor': Despite being severely burned in the pool of fire, Kane healed enough in a week with only a few scars left. Villainous Acts *Betrayed his Brother on many occasions (e.g. Buried him alived at least three times, Locking him inside a casket before setting it on fire, Putting him in a comatose/vegetated state). *Attempting/succeeding on burning or setting people on fire other wrestlers and others.(E.g. Blinded X Pac in a attempt fireball shot as his Brother, Nearly setting The Brood and Rob Vam Dam on fire, burning Ring announcer, Jim Ross, Strucking a lightning bolt at a cameraman setting him on fire). *Stalking/Kidnapping/Abducting various wrestlers, divas and others (E.g. Lita, Kelly Kelly and Rob Vam Dam). *Attempting/Succeeding on trying to snap a wrestler's neck(E.g. Nearly breaks Shawn Michaels neck with his head stuck in a chair). *Putting his father down a sewage pipe as well as putting him in a meat locker and unwittingly dropping him from a balcony. *Attacked Shane McMahon whilst he was in the hospital as well as electrocuting his testicles with a car battery and also attempt to put him in a pool full of fire. *Gave Linda McMahon a Tombstone Piledriver. *Forced Lita to marry him. *Attacked and nearly injuried many wrestlers (E.g. Big Show, The Rock, Chris Jericho, Mankind/Dude Love/Cactus Jack/Mick Foley, John Cena, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Zack Ryder, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Batista, Edge, Kurt Angle, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk and etc). *Apparently raped with one of his dead girlfriend. *Tried to kidnap Daniel Bryan's wife Brie Bella. Category:Wrestlers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Defilers Category:On & Off Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Imprisoned Category:Outcast Category:Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Paranoid Category:Rivals Category:Satanism Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Paranormal Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bogeymen Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Demon Category:Incriminators Category:Dissociative Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Perverts Category:Immortals Category:Rapists Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Psychotic Category:Supervillains Category:Opportunists